Amazin' Tree (comic book)
"Amazin' Tree" is an ongoing comic book title in the Current Era featuring Amazin' Tree. It was written and drawn by Michael J. Longo, starting in July 2014. ‍Issues Issue #1 - July 2014 This issue gives a partial origin story to Amazin' Tree. In the issue, Amazin' Tree is talking to the reader, and he tells his story: He tells of his youth, growing in the French countryside, and watching it ravaged by man's war (World War I). The use of mustard gas and other chemical agents burned within him and caused him to black out. When he awoke, he had been uprooted and severely de-branched. But he also had arms and legs, and strength. He used these new powers to take out revenge on mankind. Amazin' Tree says that this led to a dark period of his history that he doesn't want to talk about right now. Later, in the 1980s, he came to America, where super-powered beings were popping up all over (possibly due to the lax regulations of food additives and overabundant use of CFC filled hairspray products). He became a superhero. He battled a Korvian along side Superb Guy. He hung out with the heroes, and fell victim to their vices (strippers, drugs, etc.). These excesses led to another dark time for Amazin' Tree that he does not want to discuss. He then sums up his current situation. He's a hero, and he's getting older. He'd like to join one of those big superhero organizations with a good pension plan. Note: Flying Rodent Man is shown in this issue but he is not identified. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 1. Issue #2 - Dec 2017 This issue was written in Aug 2015 and illustrated/completed in Dec 2017. Amazin' Tree breaks the 4th wall again, talking to the reader, who is apparently asking him about the women in his life. AT then responds by talking about World War I and how he hated humans, not even realizing there were different genders. After the war, he hid in the woods to stay away from mankind, but quickly got bored. He then watched humans near a road in the forest, and picked up their language, their customs, etc. Later, when he saw Nazi soldiers driving by, he was reminded of the Great War and he became enraged. AT attacked and killed the soldiers, violently, to the joy of the person they were transporting - Eva Von Evil. This woman captured Amazin' Tree's heart (and mind). She offered him a job working for her, and he did whatever she wanted, essentially becoming a well-camouflaged woodland assassin. Eva and AT were enjoying one such killing, when "she" arrived. The issue ends with the cliffhanger of who is this mysterious "she"? Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 3. Issue #3 - Oct 2018 This issue was written in Apr 2016 and illustrated/completed in Oct 2018. Amazin' Tree continues his story. The mysterious "she" at the end of issue #2 was a tree-woman, much like himself, named Willow. She had been watching Eva Von Evil from the woods and knew she was up to no good. Willow stepped in to stop the killing and confronted Von Evil. Eva called to AT to stop Willow. AT, hypnotized, grabbed the attacking Willow and pulled her off of Eva. Then, Willow, picked up AT by his feet and swung him like a baseball bat, knocking out Eva, and regaining AT's consciousness. The two fell in love, and were married. But AT hints that it did not end happily ever after... Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 3. Category:Comic title